


Scream-Avengers Style

by fayhollyoake25 (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fayhollyoake25
Summary: Peter Stark is struggling to come out to his parents that he is  gay and is secretly dating Flash,and he doesn't know how to come out to his parents,When Peter's  best friend Ned Lead, goes missing, his disappearance soon leads to a serial killer called Ghost who starts  stalking and harassing Peter . Peter along with his Parents and his ever so many aunts and uncle , must figure out who the masked killer is before it's too late.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Kudos: 3





	1. I pick You Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Backstory before i Begin...  
> Peter and Wanda are related,Wanda is his cousin on his mom side (i always felt like wanda and peter act more like siblings in the movies, so i made her his cousin,and wanda mom is Natalie)  
> Natalie Romanoff is related to Pepper Potts as her half sister, the rest of the avenegers are included i have either made the, family friends or just work collegues They Live in a mansion and not at Stark Industries  
> Noone in the fic will have superpowers,they will just be regular people,with a variety of jobs from CEO and owner of Stark industries(Pepper and Tony),MI6 Agents Nat, Cops(Steve and Clint)and Doctors(Bruce)   
> Flash is Peter Boyfriend ( I often thought that the amount of time flash calls him Penis Parker, that he secretly liked him, but was afraid of his feeling so acted the only way he knew by bulling him) Bucky is Steve's son and is 22  
> Thor wont be appearing in this fanfiction just couldn't found a place for him, so lets just pretend he's in space as an astronaut

It was Monday morning, it was pouring like cats and dogs outside, the sky was covered in disgusting grey clouds, there wasn't a spot of blue anywhere. Peter opened his eyes and yawned, today was going to be a bad day. He got out from his king size bed and went to the bathroom to to do his morning rituals, Toilet, Shower, Brush Teeth and get dressed for the day.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Tony was preparing breakfast for everyone. Peter was the first one to come down the stairs While Tony was frying the eggs, Pepper was putting the dishes on the table, she noticed Peter bad mood, it was like a black cloud following him around  
"Peter, is everything okay?" Pepper asked.  
Peter just glared at his mom and answered with a casual tone, I'm fine."  
Tony turned to his Son concerned.  
"Are you sure? You seem upset by something."  
"No, it's just... I couldn't sleep last night."  
"Why?" asked Pepper  
Wanda entered the kitchen and said good morning to everyone, and they all did the same.  
"Peter, everything okay?" asked Wanda  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I stayed awake almost the whole night."  
"Hmm?" asked Wanda, raising her perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Have you got sick?" asked Pepper , putting her palm on his forehead.  
"No..."  
"Then what?"  
for a few second Peter didn't say anything, he didn't really now what to say, how can he tell his parents he was gay  
"Well... I was chatting with MJ and Flash on Group Chat ."  
"The whole night?!"  
Peter shyly nodded.  
"Peter Pie, you can not be staying up all night chatting the whole night ,otherwise i be taking your phone away before you go to bed, and locking it up, this is the 4th time now you have stayed awake just chatting ." said Pepper, calmed.  
"I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again, I promise."  
Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.  
"I get it."  
Pepper got up and went to the door. She opened it, revealing Steve  
"Steve, Hello !"what are you doing here this early, I thought your shift started at 6.00  
"Hi, Pepper."  
"What's wrong?"  
Steve let out a deep sigh of regret. Tony, Wanda and Callie came to the door, concerned.  
"Ned is missing."  
Peter eyes went wide. He shouted:  
"WHAT?!"  
"His parents are worried. They think he ran away, they said they get into an argument, after he arrived an hour after curfew, but refused to tell them where he was, they said that they left him in his room and just want to the shops, but when they arrived home he was gone. However, a neighbour said that she saw a man dressed in black entering the house, but she didn't think much of it, as according to her he had a key and just let himself in."  
Peter looked down, still not recovering from the shock.  
"So it is possible that he was kidnapped." said Tony.  
"Or murdered." said Peter.  
Everyone looked at him, sympathy in there eyes, Ned and Peter had been best friends since nursery, they hit it on the minute meeting like a house on fire, over there love of science and star wars and Legos  
"Do you have any suspects?" asked Pepper.  
"No, not for now. But we will have to interrogate everyone, including his friends and classmates.( When we called the school, they said he mainly just hung around with you, MJ and Flash)so we starting with his classmates At this point, everyone is a suspect."  
Peter sighed, saddened, not really knowing what to do, Wanda just Hugged him.

Time Skip to a Boring afternoon of school.....

In the afternoon, Peter was shoving his books into school locker, slamming the locker shut ,he was startled, as he saw Flash standing right beside him.  
"Peter , I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."  
Peter just gave him his heart-warming smile that always made flash week at the knees (yes I know how sloppy lol) at him.  
"It's ok."  
They kissed and made sure that nobody saw them. Flash whispered:  
"Hey, are you sure you don't want to tell anyone about our relationship? This hiding makes me uncomfortable, i just don't know why you want to keep it a secret"  
"It's better this way. It's enough that Ned and Wanda know about it."  
Wanda wont stop teasing me about it Flash nodded. He was slightly ok with Peter decision, he just wished that he didn't have to hide  
"Did you hear? Ned disappeared." Steve came to the house, this morning  
Flash seemed sad when he said that.  
"Yeah... I heard. I mean, I know we weren't too close, ( Flash and Ned mainly just tried to keep things civil with each other for the sake of peter) I just hope he's okay  
"No... he didn't."  
For a few moments, nobody said anything.  
"What do you think happened to him?" asked Peter   
"I don't know."  
The school bell rang, well got to go i see you at Lunch, Flash said as he headed to is English class   
Peter had a free period, so he just went to the library to study  
Peter nodded and Flash left him standing there, as he ran to his class  
After English , Flash was sitting on one of the benches that surrounded the front part of the high school along with Peter and MJ, this area was always so quiet, no one really bothered sitting in the front  
"Do you guys believe it? Ned gone missing. The whole school going crazy with stupid rumours, there all saying he ran away, he's eloped, he joined a gang all stupid rumours, the worst part about this school is the stupid gossip ." said MJ  
"It doesn't seem real." said Peter who was deeply affected.  
"I'm still waiting for him to show up, like none of this ever happened ." said Flash  
I don't think he ran away." they both turned to face peter, wondering what the hell he was talking about  
"Do you think he was killed?" asked MJ, starting to panic slightly  
"Maybe."  
Flash seemed affected, too. Then Peter continued:  
When Steve turned up at my house this morning he said that one of the neighbour saw a person wearing all black entering the house the night he disappeared."  
"Oh my God..." said MJ.  
Just then, Peter Mobile rang. He grabbed it from his trouser pocket and looked at the caller ID. It read "Ned ",Peter nearly dropped his phone., he just stared at his phone sharing worried looks with Flash and MJ.  
finally after letting it ring for what seemed for ever He answered:  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Peter Stark."  
"Who is this?"  
"I pick you."  
"What?!"  
"Don't disappoint me."  
The caller hung up, Peter looked at MJ and flash, all freaking out together  
Peter was sitting in a one of those hard back Plastic chairs that Steve and Clint had grabbed from the office . Pepper was beside him, squeezing his hand.   
(yes i know, family members and close family friends arnt aloud to do the questions, but just go with it)  
"I pick you." Steve asked him, trying to find a meaning for it.  
"That's what he said. Am I in danger?" asked Peter , worried and scared.  
"No, you aren't. We won't let anything happen to you, i promise  
the promise didn't really make him feel any better, its not like they could be with him 24/7 He sighed.  
After peter had finished answering the questions , he went back to his classroom, where the rest of his classmates was waiting


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Pepper decided to go outside for fresh air,she was worried about Peter,she didn't know what to do,when she sensed someone approaching her,her heartbeats was beating rapidly she thought it would come out of her chest,but when she turned it was Nat,her sister,okay step sister,but who cares about the step part they was so close,Pepper hated it when Nat had to go away on stupid long assignments

"I'm sorry Nat,i don't really want to talk about,it i can't believe this is happening,Ned didn't do anything wrong, he was such a sweet boy and no he's gone

"I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. After what happened to Ned and Know Peter"

Pepper just sadly nodded.

"Anything you need, just let me now."I can't Stay long i'm just on break,but i phone you when i get back to the bureau,but i wanted to personally see you and Tony said you was here

"Thanks." said Pepper, grateful,to have such amazing people in her Life  
They shared a warm hug.

"WellI have to go back the office." said Nat

Pepper smiled at her back. Then her face turned worried again,she kept having this feeling that something bad was going to happen

"Hey. Be careful."

"You too."

Nat wanted to say something, but she reconsidered and left. Pepper watched her go.

....Time Skip...  
A few hours later, Peter was inside the house, Curled up on the couch along with Wanda just watching some show that was airing. He put his head on her shoulder. Wanda was holding him like he was her own child. She knew how he felt,after she lost her twin brother to a gunman she felt so last,but without her family and Peter,Especially Peter,she probably wouldn't have get threw it

"Peter Talk to me. What are you thinking about?" she sadly said.

"Other than the creepy phone call? Ned,. I just can't believe it,he was my very first best friend,he didn't care that i was nerdy or socially awkward,he just liked me for me,he wouldn't hurt anyone,so why would somebody take him

"I don't know Peter,i just don't know "

"I'm so scared right now. I don't think I'm gonna sleep too much tonight."

"Hey, hey... Everything's gonna be okay, you have nothing to worry about!"

"Ned is missing,probably dead and I got a creepy call coming from his phone. I have so many reasons to be worried."

Wanda sighed. Who was she Kidding ? But she tried to remain confident.

"But you have all of us! We will be on your side every time! As long as you have us, nothing bad will happen to you."

Peter looked at her,tears streaming down his face

"Don't you worry."  
Wanda kissed him on the forehead and left. Just then, Peter phone started to ring. He picked it from the coffee table.  
"Dad" Peter screamed as the caller ID displayed Ned ,Finally he answered:  
"What do you want?"

"I want you dead, Peter."

"WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Your life." the man chuckled.

"You're insane. I'm calling the police."

"I'm shaking in my boots!' said the man with sarcastic fear.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Peter, overwhelmed.

"I have my reasons, Peter,don't you worry your pretty little head over it, but now it's not the right time for explanations. But don't worry, you'll find out soon. Until then, you are going to suffer."

The man hung up. Peter looked at the phone, horrified,His dad and Wanda trying to comfort him,he was so scared,Tony was on the phone to Steve and Clint,Updating them

Meanwhile,at the bureau,Nat was sitting inside her office, talking on the phone,with Pepper

"Hi Pepper,just letting you know that i be home,in an hour,assignment wrapped up nicely,just a few minor bumps and bruises,everybody just left the Night Shift starts in 30 minutes i think,so it's just me,im just finished my report and i be leaving,Oh wait, somebody is calling me, I have to hang up." Nat ended the conversation with her Sister and answered her other call.

"Natasha Romanoff."

"is this Pepper Potts." said the man.

It was the same man that called Peter earlier.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number,im her sister, Do you have a messages for her?"

"Yes, please." answered the man with a kind tone.

Nat took out a page her notebook . She picked a pen.

"What's the message?"

"Please tell Mrs. Potts are you writing this?"

"Yes, I am."

"Tell Mrs. Potts that I WILL GUT HER SISTER!"

The Man's kind tone turned into an angry tone, full of rage. His last words made Nat startle,and she wasn't the type of person to startle,but her last assignment took so much energy out of her,a group of terrorists was caught trying to smuggle all kinds of weapons across the border,The man hung up. Nat looked at the phone from the desk with confusion.

Then she heard a hit coming from the hall. She startled again.She left her office, looking around. Nobody was there. She decided to investigate the noise further, even if she was scared,God she wished she had grabbed her weapon,She was heavily breathing while slowly walking.

"Hello?" she asked.

She heard the hit again, this time much stronger. She continued to walk. At the end of the hall, there was a corner. Nat went there. She peeked and saw...  
THE GHOST KILLER!

He sliced her arm,with a Butcher Knife ,Nat screamed and started running through the hallway, holding her bleeding arm, Ghostface chasing her. Nat was screaming,just hoping that there was someone left in the building,

"HELP ! SOMEBODY, HELP!"

While she was running, Ghostface managed to trip her, and she fell on the floor. But she got up back on her feet quickly and continued running, almost losing her balance.  
In front of her, there was a chair. She threw it at the killer, and he grunted, falling on the floor. Nat was quick on her feet. Within a second, Ghostface got up and continued following her, knife raised.

Nat went upstairs. Just as she touched the floor, Ghostface grabbed her. She screamed again.

"NO! HELP MEE, SOMEBODY! HE'S KILLING ME!"

Nat was struggling to escape from the killer's arms, but Ghostface was holding her tight. She was pleading. Screaming.  
Just as he was about to stab her in the stomach, a woman raced upstairs.

"NATASHA "shouted the woman.

Ghost heard the desperate shout and let her go. Natasha managed to get a good few hits in went to the staircase. The woman was Pepper  
Nat ran to her crying and hugged her.

"Nat ! Oh my god, what happened to you?!"

Nat was really scared out of her mind.

"Someone wearing a Ghost mask tried to kill me!"

"Oh my god! Where is he?!"

"There!"

Nat pointed with a finger to her back, but nobody was there.

"The bastard escaped..." murmured Nat.

"Let's get you to the hospital!"that arms needs stitching said Pepper, holding Nat hand and going downstairs.  
Nat turned around again.,excepting him to jump out at her but Nobody was there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could never get this chapter up I have no Wi-Fi where I am, so relying on mobile network but the signal is very choppy so webpage kept going down but I managed it
> 
> spoiler  
> I'm not to sure what to class it as so for now I have classed it as at a major character but there will be graphic scenes of death and violence in this chapter

Pepper was impatiently sitting in the waiting room, constantly checking her phone, she had called Tony to let him she was at the hospital with Nat and she explain more when she get home, Meanwhile, Natasha was sitting reclined in a hospital bed, while her wound was being treated by a doctor.

"You are gonna be fine. I think you just might need to take some weeks off. Take it easy."  
Natasha nodded. While the nurse was disinfecting her arm, she was trembling and she couldn't tell if it was from shock or pain, usually she had a really high pain tolerance but fuck did that hurt. After a while, the doctor came out Pepper, informing her that should could see her pointing his head to the door that leaded to Nat

The nurse left the room and went away to get the discharge papers sorted. Pepper went next . Nat smiled a bit, She was happy to see her, hugging her like her life depended on it

"They told me it was a surface wound. Surface wounds are okay." said Nat

"Ouch. Surface wounds hurt."

Pepper looked into Nat's eyes. She sat down on the bed.

"Natasha, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. If you need anything..."

"Thanks. Thanks for being here for me. If it weren't you, I wouldn't have been here now. You saved my life."

Pepper smiled. She appreciated it, usually it was the opposite her sister coming in rescuing her mainly from annoying reporters or backstabbing bitches, who think she hasn't get the right to run a multi billionaire business

"You don't have to thank me. You would do the same for me Nat looked down, flattered, what would she do without her baby sister

Suddenly, Pepper cell phone rang. It was Tony ,She answered.

"Pepper ?"

"What happened?"

"You have to come home right now."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes, the Nurse just brought us the discharge papers."  
Pepper hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Nat Concern in her voice as she shoved her jacket on being mindful of her arm

"Something happened. we got to go.  
A few minutes later, Pepper and Nat was inside the house, where she saw everyone in the living room, which included Tony, Wanda, Peter and Bruce .  
"Tony, what is it?"  
"Peter got another call from that man."  
"He called you again?!" Peter nodded.  
Wanda was right behind him, holding him worried in her arms.  
"I need to tell Steve and Clint about it. We have to find out who it is as soon as possible." said Tony  
Peter said: "I have a feeling that the person that kidnapped Ned is the same creep that keeps calling me!"  
"And that attacked Nat" Pepper Informed them  
"WHAT?!" Screamed Tony, Peter, Wanda, and Bruce   
Everyone turned to Natasha he was sitting on the couch  
"I was attacked... by a masked person, he was wearing all black except for his mask he's mask was pure white it looked like porcelain. He tried to kill me and he managed to slice my arm."  
"are you okay?" asked Tony.  
"Yeah, the doctor said I will be fine just a surface wound ."  
"But for now, let's just focus on finding this sick bastard before he hurts anyone else!" exclaimed Wanda  
She was very determined to find out who the Ghost face killer was. Protecting Peter was the most important thing for her.  
"But we don't know for sure if it is the same person that did all of these. Maybe it's just a coincidence, okay a big coincidence", Tony said  
"Sounds like more than a coincidence to me." said Bruce  
"Tony , it's all connected,Ned disappeared, then Peter starts getting calls coming from Neds phone, and then Nat gets attacked, the only one that can be considered a coincidence, is Nat but I doubt it " said Pepper  
Peter sighed. "Why do I feel so unsafe and scared, all of a sudden, if Aunt Nat can get attacked at her workplace, which by the way is supposed to be the safest place in the world and Ned gets kidnapped from his own home, then what's stopping me or anyone else getting attacked from just walking down the road?"

"Peter , you're not! We are here if you need us. Nothing bad will happen to you. Not anymore. You have all of us, here, for you!" said Nat, what happened to me was yes pretty scary but I was alone on the office floor, I left with out grabbing my service weapon, which is drilled into our heads, never leave your weapon behind when I heard a noise

Peter hugged her, being careful of her bandaged arm, They all hugged him.

....Time Skip to currently 22.00 Hours...

Peter had a shower and after He got dressed in one of his dads old track pants, he went to his room and closed the door. Jumping out of skin , seeing Flash sitting on his bed

"Flash what are you doing here, what if my parents catch you, You scared me!"  
"Sorry for that. It's just that..."  
Flash leaned closer to Peter, kissing him softly on the lips, Peter responded to the kiss. After they broke, a polite knock was heard coming from the door. Both Peter and Flash startled and looked. The door opened. It was just Wanda. She seemed surprised to see Flash there. That was embarrassing.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." said Wanda , lost on her own words.

"No, it's ok, we were just talking." Peter Assured her .

"Hi Flash, Fancy seeing you here" greeted Wanda with a huge smile, she already knew Flash and Peter was together, but if they wanted to keep it a secret from the rest of the family then they can, she wasn't going to stop then

"Hi. Um..."

Flash put his arm on the back of his head, embarrassed, the Tips of his ears going bright red

"Well, um... I think I have to go."

"Yeah. You should. It's getting late." said Peter

"I'll call you later, okay?"

Peter nodded.

Flash limbed Out of Peter window onto the balcony and climbing down the trellis. Peter turned back to Wanda, his face going so red you could cook an egg on it

"Look, Peter , it's okay. You know I don't care who your dating be it boy or girl, your still my little cousin, but I really think you should tell your mom and dad, you know they will accept you ."

"Yeah, I know, but they was talking about grandkids and when was I going to introduce them to my girlfriend as I've been smiling a lot, which must means its a girl, Dads Words not mine, and I just don't know how to tell them."

"well you will know when the times ready i guess, but i don't think there's ever a right time, well I'm going to have a shower, you better have left some hot water for me, Good night."

"Night."

Peter waved to her Wanda softly closing the door and went to the bathroom at the end of the long corridor, Peter let out a deep sigh and laid down on her bed with her face turned to the mattress.

Later that night when he knew everybody was sleeping Peter was laying on his bed, speaking with Flash on the phone, telling him what he was going to say before Wanda walked in

"What?! He called you again?! What did he say to you?!"

"He said that he wants me to suffer and that he wants me dead."

"Oh my God... Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. Aside from the constant fear and insomnia, I'm all fine. My Parents are really freaked out.  
"Do you want some company? I can sneak back to your house if you want, my parents wouldn't even notice I'm missing"

"No, I think I'll just try to sleep."

"K. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Peter hung up. He sighed and put his phone on the bedside.

Just then, his phone rang again. It read "Unknown", Peter didn't know what to do, so he did the logical thing and hung up. But his phone just kept ringing each and every time time he hung up, He finally answered.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, Peter ."  
Peter face going a stark white  
"NO"  
"YES!" said the person on the other side of the phone enthusiastically.  
"Who are you?"  
"Open your Window ."  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Peter snapped.  
But the voice insisted:  
"Open your Window. See for yourself."

Peter put his phone on the bed and took in his hands a baseball bat. He slowly approached his window . He was shaking. Just as he opened his window  
MJ grabbed him ,Peter screamed, the bat falling from his hands. Peter shoved her with a frown on his face. MJ was laughing uncontrollably "come on MJ ,that wasn't even funny, there a fucking serial killer out there and you scaring the hell out of me, what the fuck is even wrong with you"

"Holy fuck, Peter , you should've seen your face, you were screaming like a girl, you were like..."  
MJ imitated Peter scream with a girlish voice. Peter frown wasn't gone yet.

"So not funny, MJ you shouldn't even be here, its like midnight, you should be at home asleep

Just then, GHOSTFACE Appeared behind MJ knife in hand

Peter screamed. "Watch out..."

Just as MJ turned around, thinking it was some sort of payback , Ghost face slit her throat.

Peter screamed again, bursting out crying. MJ placed her hands on her throat struggling to breath as she fell down, coughing blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Peter , covering his mouth with his palms.

Peter ran to Ghost face, holding his knife, trying to stop him. But Ghost face just shoved him away like he was nothing as Ghost face stared at MJ watching her die

2SOMEBODY, HEEEEEELP!"

Peter was crying loudly. He got up from the floor and hit Ghost face with the baseball bat, into his face. He grunted and fell on the floor.

Just then, Wanda on the same floor as Peter, half-awake, came bursting into his room

"Peter , what is going..."

Wanda lost her words and her dinner , as she saw MJ's dead body laying on the floor in the middle of his room. She stared at it for some seconds, and then she let out a terrified scream.  
Just then, Ghost face got up and grabbed Wanda throat, forgetting about the other person in the room Wanda mouth opened in speechless horror.  
Peter ran to him, grabbing him from behind, succeeding throwing him to the floor, proceeding to punch him till he was knocked out before rushing over to Wanda making sure she was okay Without them noticing, the killer ran away from the house in just a second  
For a while no one moved or said anything, they just stood in a circle hugging each other, Wanda trying to keep Peter from Looking at MJ body

Just then, Tony, Pepper and Bruce Ran in . All the noise woke them up ( they are on the top floor where Wanda and Peter are on the Bottom, and for future refence if Clint and Steve and Nat stay over they stay on the middle floor, Nat however has taken pain killers knocking her out)

"What Going …"Pepper didn't finish her sentence as the moment she saw MJ body she screamed in horror, until she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the house. Everyone was devastated. Peter could barley stand, MJ had been more like a sister then anything for years, they had practically grown up together, Peter was being held tightly by Pepper and Tony both silently crying, they could not believe this happened in there own Home, what the hell was MJ doing here in the first place what was running threw there minds, Nat who had woken up was feeling pretty shitty with herself was sitting on the ground along with Bruce

"I can't believe that's MJ..." said Wanda , Watching as MJ corpse was being carried to the back of the coroner's van.

"I know... I miss Her, too...,she only came over to play a stupid prank, she phoned me and started using a creepy voice, telling me to open the window, I was so scared i thought it was him, i was about to get you, but when i opened the window it was just MJ, i don't even know why she did it, why would she scare me like that especially with what happened with Ned, she was even there when i get the phone call, why did she do it, it happened so fast she was teasing me one minute and then, then, Peter was crying hysterically, he blamed her, and he hated the fact he was blaming MJ as now she gone

Wanda burst out crying. Pepper and Nat were hysterically crying, holding onto each over like the life depended on itBruce was silently sitting on the floor, the face's void of all emotion, and Tony, Tony was pacing back and forwards

Steve got out from the police car and ran to Pepper and Tony , hugging them, He was close to crying, too, he always loved the sassy little minx, she was always witty and very sarcastic,and get on well with his Son Bucky,who at the moment was spending time with his momm/>With tears pouring from her eyes like a rain, Wanda watched as the van drove away.

"I'm so sorry. i should of been here, watching the house, I should of been here..." said Steve.

But Tony couldn't hear anything anymore. It was like the whole world was upside down for them from now on. But then Tony suddenly said:  
"It's my fault."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is! I couldn't get up in time to save her, if only i woke up earlier, then maybe she be still here.

"Then i guess its all our fault, your not the only one that was sleeping, and i share the same corridor as him, and i didn't save her "Wanda said  
Peter want up to them, he couldn't understand why no one heard up shouting and screaming

"Didn't you hear me screaming?!"

They all looked at Peter with teary eyes. all of them feeling guilty.

"we all had a couple of glasses of wine, when you want to be bed, it knocked us for six."

"I thought you was watching some horror movie" Wanda Said and it wake me up, which wouldn't be the first time, so I ignored it at first, but the screaming got louder, I was about to tell you to turn if of and go to bed"

" Look, it's nobody's fault. That bastard was probably watching the house, but knew he couldn't get in, not with all the locks and security system on the windows and doors, he properly watched MJ come to his window and waited for the chance to get in, if it wasn't MJ it probably would of been someone else Steve tried to console everyone somehow. But he was doing a pretty shit job at it .

He made Peter feel a lot worse, if he didn't open the window then none of this would of happened, or would MJ still died if she was outside, Then he continued:  
"Me and Clint and a couple of guys at the precinct are trying our best to locate Neds phone, we even brought in a couple of people from the cyber crimes unit and find the person that called Peter and Nat . Don't worry."

They all nodded, saddened,there happiness destroyed, by such a tragedy

Wanda wiped her tears and sat down joining Bruce and her mom on the floor. They all looked at her. All their faces were red from crying.

Nat embraced Wanda , supportive. Consoling. Wanda appreciated it. She didn't want to leave from her arms too soon.

"Peter almost died tonight. MJ died, I feel SO guilty, i promised Peter that nothing will happen, and look what happened , if only I woke up earlier. Maybe if I did, MJ would've been alive."

"Nonsense. There was nothing that you or anyone of us could of done. Steve right. MJ would've been dead either way, that sicko was probably watching this house and saw a chance and grabbed it when Peter opened his Window." said Bruce

Peter erupted:

"NO, SHE WOULDN'T! WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT,MJ SHOULDNT OF BEEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE,SHE SHOULD BE AT HOME IN BED SLEEPING,ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?! THIS ISN'T A FREAKING MOVIE! THIS IS REAL LIFE! UNLESS WE WAKE UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE THIS IS JUST A HORROR MOVIE, YOU WILL ALL END UP DEAD. AND I DESERVE IT,I MUST OF DONE SOMETHING TO DESERVE IT"

Everyone looked at Peter his words hit everyone very much. But peter still wasn't done:

"UNLESS WE CATCH THIS PSYCHOPATH AS SOON AS POSSIBLE WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! I NEED TO KNOW WHO KILLED MJ AND NED,EVERYBODY CLOSE TO ME IS BEING KILLED,NED,THEN MJ,NAT WAS NEARLY KILLED WHOS NEXT FLASH

Wanda tried to control herself from crying again, trying to be confident.

"We all want to. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

But Peter face was less than pleasant.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU,VE BEEN SAYING FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS,DONT WORRY EVERYTHING GOING TO BE OKAY,YOU PROMISE AND LOOK WHERE THATS GOT ME,MY TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE DEAD, I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PROMISING ME THAT I BE FINE , WITHOUT ACTUALLY TRYING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

The next morning, nobody was in the mood for anything. MJ's death hit everyone hard, especially the two young teens . They couldn't sleep that night. They just couldn't believe that that happened. It was a stormy morning. They were all sitting in the kitchen, along with Steve . They had spent the night looking at pictures of MJ and videos with her and Peter as children. Peter couldn't watch.

Suddenly, a knock on the door. Tony went to it. he cleared her throat and opened the door.

It was Clint

Tony let him inside, without saying anything. Clint entered the kitchen..

"I'm so sorry for your loss." he politely said.

Wanda nodded and began to cry again. She covered her face with her hands. Peter looked down with dark circles under his eyes. Clint joined them and they all began to cry again. Wanda was happy to see him. She hugged him.

Suddenly, Peter cell phone rang. Peter gasped. Everyone looked at him  
. "Unknown".

"It's him." said Peter panicking.

Steve took away his phone.

"I get it." He put the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

The line went dead.

Everyone shared confused looks with each other. Steve gave Peter his phone back. Just then, Peter received a message from an unknown person. He looked at the message. "No cops or I'll gut someone you love." Peter eyes widened, looking at his mom and dad and his uncle Steve worried.

In the afternoon, everyone was at school, even though they thought of not going that day. Peter was at his locker. She saw MJ's locker. Peter controlled himself from crying again.

Just then, a girl approached to him. he turned around, seeing betty with a bitchy smile on her face.

"What do you want?"

"I heard about your friend I'm SOOO sorry!" betty wiped a fake tear.

"You fake bitch, get away from me!"

"Now now, watch your language Peter . You have no power against me. I can destroy you. Make you suffer. Make you regret that you exist."

Peter looked into the depth of betty's eyes with rage and anger, are you forgetting what my last name is already, don't you mean I can destroy you, your a nobody Betty, all your friends left you, your dad get fired from stark industries and is now sitting in a lovely cell after stealing work, but i guess that's all your good for right stealing and being a fake bitch

Flash went to them.

"Hey Peter, OH hi whatever your name is, what's going on?"

"Nothing. We are good." said Peter, watching as Betty turned and walked of, he felt so glad to finally have one up on her, he was sick and tired of her thinking she can do whatever the hell she wants

Flash hugged him, speechless. Peter appreciated it. Then Flash looked into Peter eyes.

"I'm sorry about MJ."

Peter teared. He sighed.

"She was the only real friend i had for the longest time, she didn't care about my last name being Stark, she just liked me for being me, and didn't just use me because of my name unlike betty, until Ned and You came along "

"Yeah. I know."

They hugged again.

After school, Peter was inside the guest room, just staring at his ceiling, he felt so numb when he sat up on the bed. he heard a noise coming from the window. he peeked out.

"Hello?"

Just then, Flash appeared

Peter gasped. "Flash! Oh my God, don't do that again!" Peter helped him enter the room.  
"What are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're really okay. After what happened with..." Flash reconsidered and left the idea. Peter understood him. he nodded.

"Look, Flash, you shouldn't be here. What about if something happens to you to, im not safe to be around, everybody i love and hang out with are either dying or being injured, I don't went that to happen to you ."

"Look Peter, nothing going to happen to me, what happened to MJ and Ned and even Nat wasn't your fault, you cant keep blaming yourself, do you trust me."

"I trust you, Flash, Flash smiled, running his fingers threw he's hair gently, Flash nervously asked:  
"So, um... What about... us, are will still on for date night on Saturday " Peter looked at him.  
"Flash

Someone knocked on the door quickly. Opening it carefully, it was only Wanda

"Peter , are you... oh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright, Wanda." said Peter

She looked at Flash, indicating he should go and he left from where he came.

"What's wrong?"

"Something happened."

Peter looked at Wanda with curiosity. "Turn on the TV."  
Peter did so. he hit the volume button. On the TV screen, a news reporter appeared.

"A suspect known as the Ghost is now in custody."

Wanda and Peter shared a look.

Meanwhile, Steve and Clint were interrogating coach Hunch  
"This is crazy. Someone put that phone in my trunk. I have nothing to do with Neds disappearance."  
"How are we so sure?" asked Steve with severity.  
"Look, I'm getting really nervous here. I didn't do anything."  
"And if you didn't call Peter, then who would do that?"  
"I-I don't know! Isn't it obvious? I'm being framed. I didn't do it."  
Steve didn't seem convinced by his words. Clint whispered to him:  
Steve, can we talk for a second?"  
Steve agreed and they left the interrogation room, staying right in front of the door.  
"It's clear he didn't do it."  
"Why this? The evidence is overwhelming."  
"Because the evidence is overwhelming. Seriously, who would put a phone, one voice changer, a mask and a knife inside his own trunk? He is harmless."  
Steve looked at Coach Hunch, that was nervously sitting, in the rock hard chair trying to remain calm.  
"Who do you think is it, then?"  
"I don't know. But I assure you that he's innocent. He didn't kill anyone, we all now that Coach Hunch has had it out for Peter, ever since he started teaching and Peter refused to be on the track team, which resulted in the team not going to champions and he was rather pissed at that, and stopped giving Peter fair grades, but to resort to murder no chance, and the neighbour that reported a man going into Ned house, was described as being rather tall, and broad ,does that really match Coach Hunch description

Steve looked one more time at Coach Hunch, and then back at Clint

"I Guess not, be he's the only suspect with have at the moment"

Steve entered the interrogation room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I have skipped to the next day

"What?! Coach Hunch?!"

"Something's fishy going on here, It can't be him, It cant be that easy, The killer is probably smart, my theory is he puts the blame on Coach Hunch, a likely suspect because of his involvement with you at school, so the police won't discover who the real killer is." said Wanda.

"Maybe it really is him, and just got sloppy" he said, when she just gave him a blank stare, oh come on I'm being seriously, we both know that coach Hunch had it out for me from day one, well I think he had it out mostly for the members of the decathlon team which Ned and MJ was apart of, and now there gone, if he could he would of failed all members of the team, i often caught him mumbling how it wasn't fair that, the decathlon team got a new school bus and was always taking trips, where the sports departments got nothing, and how sports was more important then answering questions, sometimes he would often stare at me when he thought i wasn't looking ,he was rather angry when i refused to be a apart of the track team, if you remember he went on about it for days then all a sudden he stopped talking about it and just refused to acknowledge me, look all I'm saying really is you should not just rule someone else because they don't fit the profile of what a killer would look like.

"Sure, why not, and if no one else dies, or goes missing then we'll know you were right. But until then, we have a killer to find." said Wanda, leaving him alone to watch whatever crap was on the TV as she headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. She looked at the clock. 20:30. She sighed, she wondered where Bucky was ,She knew her Mom would be finishing some paperwork and be home when she could, she already called to let her now, so she wouldn't worry, and Uncle Tony and Aunty Pepper had already called they was over at the main office going over meetings and projects the team was working on and be home by 21.00 the latest, but Bucky did say he would be here when they get home as he wasnt at college today, but it was just her and Peter , She put the milk on the counter and took a glass from one of the cabinets.  
Just then, a shadow from outside the house ran past the door, Wanda noticed it and dropped her glass shattering to pieces.  
"Wanda are you alright, shouted Peter"  
"Just dropped a glass Peter I'm fine, I be up shortly" Letting out a deep sigh, she kneeled to take away all the big pieces, before grabbing a dust pan and brush, Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from outside.  
"Hello?" she asked. Nobody answered, not like she was expecting a reply in the first place, as she swept away the last pieces of broken glass tossing them into the bin and pulled the curtains on the window near the door, to get a better look, there was no one there How was that possible? She could've sworn she had seen someone. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks with her. She went to grab another glass from the cupboard when she heard a strange noise again what the fuck was going on?!

"Who's there?"

Nothing.

Wanda started panicking, Just then, she heard a woman scream coming from upstairs. Within a second, almost tripping up the stairs on her haste she was outside Peter bedroom, Just as she was about to barge in ,she saw Peter Staring at the TV, his face white as a ghost, On the TV , Wanda saw a promo for the horror movie. Scream. the first one. It was the scene where Scream broke the window and grabbed Casey.

"I can't believe they're planning to show a repeat of Scream after everything that has happened." said Peter changing the channel, when he had this strange feeling creep up on him

"Peter is everything ok?"

"I Think Someone's watching us, I mean I was watching Top Gear, then it went straight to the promo, there wasn't even a commercial break, and now I'm starting to get a weird feeling like I'm being watched

Wanda eyes widened.

They both Ran down stairs, making sure they they was together and no more then 1 inch apart from each other, Peter even grabbed a 9inch Golf club, no idea where the hell he get it from, but he felt safer with a weapon in his hand

"Where's Bucky,he said he be here when i get home from school,that was over 3 hours ago." asked Peter

"I don't know."

Just then...there was a loud banging on the door They all startled, Wanda went towards the door, making sure Peter was behind her it, She unlocked it, thinking it was probably Bucky who had a habit of forgetting he's keys Just as she was about to touch the doorknob, Peter grabbed her hand.

"No! Don't do it!"

"Why?"

"It may be the killer."

"come on, Peter they get the guy, it was coach munch, the evidence was all there  
"Maybe he really isn't. Maybe he is framed."  
"They found evidence in his trunk. That's what Steve and Clint said."  
"I still don't believe it. I have a feeling that the killer is still out there, waiting for his next target. I can't lose you too!"  
But this didn't stop Wanda from trying to open the door. Peter was still stopping her.  
Someone knocked on the door again, this time much more insistently and violently.  
"who's out there, Wanda i don't think you should open the door, if it was Bucky i doubt he be banging on the door and not even saying something, please Wanda lets just phone the police asked Peter, starting to freak out.

"Come on Kiddo you need to relax! Ok? It may be someone important"

"How are we so sure? I asked who is there and nobody answered! Stop pulling it, you may..."

Wanda succeeded in opening the door, revealing the Ghost starring right at her knife posed above his head  
Peter ran to the door , Managing to whack him over the head with the golf club, Wanda successfully locked the door and started to barricade it with the dining room table, the Ghost started randomly sticking the knife through the door.

"Come on, we need to get upstairs!" said Wanda never letting go Peter hand.

"WHERE THE HELL IS BUCKY?!" shouted Wanda, he said he be here after school, I cant believe he would leave us alone, after everything that's happened, locking them both in the guest bedroom it was the only one that had a lock on it

"What are we going to do now?!" said Peter, hyperventilating.

"Wait."

"WAIT?! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?! THERE'S A KILLER RIGHT OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE AND THE ONLY THING WE ARE GOING TO DO IS WAIT?!"

"Yes! We are going to wait! He'll soon give up and leave, i hope,and Tony and Pepper should be home soon

"I'm calling mom right now!" said Peter, taking out his mobile from his pocket . The voicemail answered instantly.

"She's not answering!"

Then Peter dialed Dad,the same thing happened. voicemail.  
He even tried the police and all he was getting was a dial tone  
"Fuck, no!"

"Why isnt Bucky here he said he didnt have college today,it was going to be a lazy day? said Wanda

"I-I don't know!" answered Peter

"What if he is in danger?!"

"I don't wanna think about that now, Wanda

"I can't believe that..."

"Sssh! Silence! I can hear some footsteps. "Peter eyes widened, he started breathing heavily.  
there was nothing except dead silence, and the sound of the heartbeats beating loudly in there ears  
Nobody was moving or saying anything. They were barely breathing. The shock was so big that they couldn't do anything but stay, paralyzed.  
Just as she moved her head a knife was shoved threw the door  
they both screamed. They both tried to hold the door shut, as the ghost was close to opening it. The Ghost kept sticking the knife. It almost touched Wanda, but she quickly dodged. When the Ghost break apart the door and Ghost grabbed Wanda from behind. She screamed.  
"NOOOOO!" shouted Peter he ran to him, punching him. Kicking him. "YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD LET MY COUSIN GO!" Peter tackled Ghost to the floor, choking him while Peter was trying to get him to release her, Ghost dropped Wanda onto the floor when she slumped against the wall trying to catch her breath, him turning his attention towards him just as he was about to strike with the knife, Peter kicked him hard in the stomach. they raced downstairs, without looking back.  
"The Back door!" Wanda screeched her throat very sore, pointing with her finger.  
They ran to open it. It didn't work.  
"It's locked!"  
"What are we going to do now?!"  
"He must of taken the keys when we ran He locked us inside!"  
Ghost appeared on the landing, smirking at them the knife glistening in the moonlight, the keys dangling from his fingers  
Wanda noticed that the kitchen window had been left open "There!" she said.  
Just as she was about to climb out the windows, she panicked "Where's Peter? he was right beside her

Peter was bravely fighting the Ghost with anything he could grab. A plant, A book, glasses, Anything. All the things were hitting the Ghost but it didn't seem to make a difference

"OVER HERE!" screamed Wanda as she threw plates and bowls across the room trying to distract Ghost  
The Ghost had managed to cause a small nick across he's throat before he had managed to shove the Ghost threw the glass table and with the speed of light, rushed to the window, Ghost going after them

"Faster Come on exclaimed Wanda as she shoved Peter threw the window, following shortly after as Ghost was about to strike with the knife.

They were running around the garden, when, they bumped into Pepper and Tony

Wanda and Peter screamed.

"what's the hell is going on?" asked Pepper, worried.

"The killer's in the house!" said Peter with massive fear.

"What?!"

"WHERE WERE YOU?,you said you both be home at 21.00 its way past that!" shouted desperately Wanda,

"we went to pick up a food order ,the meeting was brutal and we was both starving,i did try calling to say we both be around 20 minutes late,but it went to voicemail,Where Bucky,shouldnt he be here?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" exclaimed Wanda

"I'm calling Clint direct number " said Tony

Pepper nodded, setting the Food bags down

"C'mon, Clint . Answer..."

"Hello?"  
"Clint"  
"What's wrong?"  
"The killer's in the house!"  
"Oh my god... WHERE ARE THE KIDS,IS MY SON OKAY,SCRATCH THAT ARE THEY ALL OKAY!"im on my way im putting you on loudspeaker  
"They're safe. They are with me and Pepper ,But Bucky's not here the kids said he wasn't there when they got home from school, have you spoken to Bucky today, it just when i called him this morning he Promised me and Pepper that he be here after the kids got out from school but he not here

"No, i havnt spoken to him since last-night when he phoned to let me know he was staying at his mates house i be at yours shortly before he hung up.

"Where the hell is my mom,shouldnt she be home by now?!" asked Wanda nervously

Just then, Peter cell phone rang. "Unknown." Peter took a deep breath and answered:

"Hello, Peter . Did you think you could ever escape from me, there's no escaping me, you deserve everything that's coming to you? I guess Wanda was right all along then they did get the wrong guy." chuckled Ghost

Click. The line went dead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Peter, who was that?" asked Tony

"It was him again. He said that they got the wrong guy.I knew it wasn't him,but none of you would listen,he said that he would kep coming and make my life suffer,and noone could do anything about it and i should start to take a closer look at the people i am surrounded with"

"So what should we do now?" asked Wanda

"For now, let's just wait for Steve to get here." answered Pepper

A couple of police cars stopped in front of the house,light and sirens blurring getting out of it.,they was all covered in vest ,Steve get out and ran towards them, the rest following close behind,whiles the rest of the officers checked the perimeter of the house

"we came as fast as we could. Where is the killer?!"

"I-I don't know..."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I can't believe it,i was so certain i had the right guy,all the evidence pointed to him,Then he asked: "Are you both okay,noone hurt?"

"Yes, Steve, we are fine." answered Wanda,Peter has a small cut on his throat but its shallow

"all of you Wait for me here, myself and the rest of the officers are going to check all around the house. You stay here  
Everyone nodded.  
Tony was squeezing Peter hand, supportive, while Wanda and Pepper was waiting paitently

A few minutes later,Steve returned 

"There's nobody back there..." He said, regretting.

", what should we do,we,re not safe here,he knows where we live,hes proberly watching us right now? Will this killer be caught or what?" asked Wanda. Desperation in her eyes.

Pepper looked at her and caressed his cheek.

"Of course, sweetheart. I promise you. We will soon figure out who did all of these,in the meanwhile,why dont we start packing some bags,we're going to head to one of the safe houses,its not to far from here ."

"Promises, promises and promises! That's all you can do, huh? Instead of sweet-talking and promising nothings, what about... I don't know... ACTUALLY doing something about it and finding out who the fuck killed my two best friends"Peter shouted

Steve sighed, saddened

"Peter, it's not that easy. He tricked us."

"Of course he did. If we are going to let this sick bastard trick us, then he won."

Another car stopped. Nat got out of it. running to pepper and the kids

"What's happening?" she asked.

"The killer was here." answered Wanda

"What?! When?!"

"About half an hour ago."

"Oh my god..."

"Peter said that the killer called him."

"Really?! What did he say?"

"He said that we got the wrong guy. Coach was framed."

"We should do something about it!" exclaimed Wanda

Nat answered:

"No, you shouldn't. I assume all my responsibility for everything that has happened tonight. You almost died tonight... and I wasn't there for you,  
"Mom, you couldn't have known that a psycho killer was going to attack us this night, when it was just us two alone,now could you,and Bucky never showed up ?" asked Wanda .

"Wanda , I am your mom,Pepper and Tony asked me to watch you both along with Bucky as they was going to busy and wouldnt be there,i promised them,as it was supposed to be my day of ,but my boss called me last minute and asked me to fill in paperwork,and i didnt even argue with him that it supposed to be my day of,but Bucky insured me that he be here, instead he said hes at Clint house apprently Everything that happened tonight is my fault,you shouldnt of been alone,not after everything that happened I'm really sorry..."

"Again, everyone is really really sorry but nobody does anything about it! Someone killed my best freinds, and until I figure out who, I'm not going to give up on catching that crazy fuck."

And with that said, Peter entered the house. Angry,slamming hes bedroom door shut,befores shoving his clothes into a bag  
Time Skip to School   
Peter was thinking over what Nat had said yesterday about Bucky. Something was suspicious. Why would Bucky have gone to Clints house, when he knew Clint wouldnt be home,since Clint often worked the night shift.

"Oh, crap."

"What's wrong, Peter?"

"No, nothing. Let's go. We have Math now."

"Ugh, I hate Math."

"Tell me about it."

They smiled and entered their classroom.  
, Wanda was outside the high school,where she attended sixth form, sitting on a bench and just relaxing in the sun . She saw Jasper going to her. She stood up. She was happy to see him, despite her feelings for Bucky

"Wanda!"

"Hey Jasper!" She greeted him with a big hug and smile.

"Are you ok? I heard what happened last night. I was worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I do anything for you? I wanna help."

"Everyone wants to help now but nobody actually can, so..."

Jasper glanced at her with mercy.

It took a few seconds for Jasper to say something.

"So, I was wondering..."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "What? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you are free tonight."

Wanda rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Why? Do you wanna ask me out on a date?"

Jasper didn't answer anything. He was just looking at her.

"Tell me you are joking."

"Oh, come on now, Wanda , I just asked a simple question! So, what's the answer? Yes or no?"

Jasper sounded a little frustrated and desperate.

"Look, Jasper , after everything that has happened these last couple of days , I don't think its a good idea for me to be going out willy nilly on a date,just the two of us,anything can happen,i dont went to risk it"  
"Wanda , I know how you feel, but..."

"No, you don't. You have NO freaking idea how I feel. That's what they all say. But they really don't. Do you know how is it to feel targeted? To feel... a victim?!"

"Wanda,you're not!"

"Oh, really? Do you have any idea what it feels like to spend your nights staring at the ceiling and thinking that tomorrow, someone may die again? If something bad happens to Peter, or anybody else close to me, I'd have no reason to live anymore."

"Wanda, don't think like that..."

"You have no idea how I felt these days. Actually, you have no idea how I felt those years. At that time. At that place. I've never felt so much fear in my whole life."

"Wanda, I swear, I understand you, really, I do!"

"If I can't feel safe, I can't go anywhere with you."

Wanda left, leaving Jasper standing there all alone Saddened,Disappointed and Angry at himself. He slapped himself and left in the other direction.  
"Stupid, stupid!"

On his way, he came face to face with Bucky.

"Hey, mate, have you seen Wanda around?" asked Bucky

"Why would you care?" asked Jasper, losing his temper.

"What do you mean?"

"Where were you last night when Wanda and the others were running for their own lives? Huh? Don't you think you did enough bad things to her? To everyone?"

Jasper was also referring to Wanda feelings on Bucky

"So what, you say I am the killer?" asked Bucky, irritated by his comment.

"I didn't say anything,of the sort,your putting words in my mouth."

"You fucker. I didn't kill anyone."

"Then where were you?"

"This has nothing to do with you. Now get out of my way."

Jasper was really driving Bucky crazy. Bucky was more angry than ever. He so wanted punch this guy.

"I said, get out of my freaking way! Or I'm going to make you get out."

"Bucky, why don't you stop being such a..."

Bucky couldn't hold his tmper in anymore. He punched Jasper straight in the face. One second, Jasper was already on the ground, holding his bloody nose with both his hands. Everyone from outside turned their attention to them and gasped in shock. Everyone was noisy.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" shouted Jasper, getting up and tackling Bucky to the ground.

They started punching each other.

Everyone started screaming, while most of them pulled out the phones and started recording  
Mr Thomson,the English teacher managed to get in between them stopping them from caucing any more harm. He managed to hold Jasper, making him unable to make any other moves.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop! Both of you! In my office, NOW!" he shouted.  
Bucky just looked at the teacher like he had gone mad,and just started laughing at him reminidng the idiot,that he didnt even go to this school and was about to walk of

Wanda came running,when she heard the commotion

"What's going on? What happened?" She took notice of Jasper bloody nose. "Oh my God... Bucky , what did you do?!" she asked him.

Bucky just looked at her, guilty.

Half an hour later, Mr Thomson released Jasper from his office.

After the classes ended,Wanda grabbed her bag and exited the sixth from building where she saw Bucky waiting for her  
"What the hell was that?!" she asked.

Bucky sighed. "Anger took over me."

"You can't just snap and punch Jasper for no reason! You were lucky Mr. Thomson managed to step in 

"He punched me, too!" exclaimed Jasper , defending himself.

"You started it,everybody who recorded it wouldnt shut up about it and started sharing the video to everybody.You didn't tell me what made you do that."

"Nothing important. I'm sorry. Won't happen again. Promise."

And with that said, Bucky left. Wanda looked around and spotted Peter and Flash coming threw the main gates

"Peter, hey!" she waved to him.

They looked at her. She came to them.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, Wanda, we're fine."

"Good. Would you like to come with me at the diner? I'd eat a sandwich or two."

"No, I think I'm just going to go home."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Peter nodded, a little annoyed of his Cousins exaggerated concern about him.

"Fine, but if something bad happens to you, you know what number to call."

Peter nodded again. Wanda smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Be careful." she said.

"You too."

Jude waved to Flash as he get into his dads car and started walking,it was only a 15 minute walk anyway and it was still light out. Wanda watched him go with a disappointed look on her face,she knew her parents told them to stick together,but she couldnt force him to stay with her 24/7 he was 15

Ten minutes later, he was walking on the street. He wasn't too far from home, so he had like five minutes left before he could reach his destination. His mobile phone rang. He took it out from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was a weird number. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Peter." whispered that familiar voice; that voice that Peter hoped he won't hear ever again.

Jude stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where are you? Why are you targeting me? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!"

"Now, now, watch your tone, little boy. As I said before, I'm going to tell you everything you have to know when I'm ready. But until then, you will suffer greatly." he chuckled.

Peter started walking again, much faster. He had to reach home ASAP.

"Slow down, Petey pie. You still won't reach home without having to eventually cross paths with me."

Peter stopped walking again. He looked around and behind him. Nobody was there.

"Look, I don't want any trouble..." he mumbled, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, but I do. You deserve it."

"What do you mean?"

"After all, you are the one that ruined my life."

Click. The line went dead. Peter looked again. Still nobody there. He gulped and started running as fast he could, without looking back.


End file.
